Excelsior Enterprise
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Abandoned Marrissa Story - two starships from the past come to the time of the Next Generation. The Enterprise-D under Captain Picard who experienced the temporal discontinuity before is sent to meet them.
1. Chapter 1

Excelsior Enterprise

Author's Note:

I've decided to clear out my works in progress files, starting with this one last worked on in October of 1999. This eight chapter work may never be complete, but I hope you find what there is of it interesting.

Prologue

"Stargazer," Jean-Luc Picard drew out the name. It still amazed him. The ship had been his for a little more than a two years, he still wondered at that fact. It wasn't a big command, just over 200 people. It wasn't very fast, or well armed, but it was his.

The Stargazer was on an patrol. This space wasn't safe, even in 2335. Two Starships had been lost in the area, not recently, but it was something to remember. The Stargazer was proceeding along at a nice pace of warp 7, when suddenly it shuttered and stopped.

"Status!" Picard called out.

"Warp Power off-line," his Engineer called out. "Anti-matter supply has disappeared."

"Captain, we have a white hole type anomaly," his science officer announced. "At one eighty mark zero."

"On screen," Picard ordered. "I don't recall a white hole on our coarse."

What appeared to be a white star appeared on screen. A stream of particles was following toward the Stargazer. "It's not supposed to be," the science officer informed. "I don't understand it."

"We'll study it why we wait," Picard announced. "Contact Star Fleet. Request a tow and more anti-matter. Include a copy of our readings on the white hole."

Chapter One

"Thirty-Seven years ago, the Stargazer encountered what is now known as the Stargazer White Hole," Picard began before the gathered crew in the Enterprise-D observation lounge. "We didn't detect it before we went though it."

"Captain," Commander Riker interrupted, "Did you say though it?"

"Yes, Commander," Picard said. "When we emerged on the side, it was a white hole. We had been gone for a week, but according to the Stargazer's chronometers, no time had past. Star Fleet has been studying it since then. Mr. Data, would you update us on the recent studies of the white hole."

"Strictly speaking,"Data began, "The Stargazer is not a true white hole. It is a osculating single entry temporal anomaly with an anti-matter discontinuity. The critical mass appears to be at least 100 solar masses. It is currently in an expulsion phase."

"What does all that mean?" Troi asked.

Commander La Forge spoke up, gesturing as he spoke. "The anomaly is like a big balloon. It's been packed with air, or other matter, and has so much in it now that it's expelling it all out in the reverse order of when it came in."

"Why is Star Fleet assigning the Enterprise to look into it now?" Riker asked. "It sounds like a job for a dedicated science vessel."

"Star Fleet, based on analysts of both the Stargazer's time in the anomaly and of the path of the anomaly, believes that there are several starships inside the anomaly," Picard explained. "The Enterprise-B should be appearing soon. Our job is to make sure that the Enterprise-B and her crew are safe. To that end, we will be joined by an anti-matter carrier and her escort, the Constellation and the Wellington."

"Bridge to Captain Picard," a young voice interrupted.

"Picard here," Captain Picard responded.

"You asked me to inform you when we got near the white hole." Marrissa said over the intercom. "We will be dropping out of warp in two minutes.

"Acknowledge, Picard out. Well ladies and gentlemen, another Enterprise awaits." Everyone exited the observation lounge for the Bridge.

Captain Demora Sulu surveyed the bridge of the Enterprise-B. It had been her first assignment of the Academy. For the past two years, it had been her first command. She remembered Chekov's words when he yielded command to her. "Take good care of the Enterprise, Demora, Star Fleet prefers not to have to replace her often." Well so far, she'd managed to keep the ship in one piece. Sometimes it was a close thing though.

She looked over at her First Officer, Maggie Thompson. Maggie had been a science officer since the Enterprise's commissioning. When Demora had taken command, Maggie had reluctantly accepted an acting position as First Officer. No one was more surprised than Commander Thompson when Star Fleet made it permanent. No one was more surprised than Captain Demora Sulu when Maggie didn't refuse or log an objection. Demora and Maggie were the only two officers on the ship from the three years that Harriman commanded the Enterprise-B. Demora sighed as that fact presented itself to her.

"Something the matter Captain?" Commander Thompson asked.

"Just thinking about Harriman," Demora said.

"Its not your fault that he died," Thompson said. "We did warn him about it."

"I wasn't thinking about that," Demora said. "Do you realize that we are the only two officers still on the Enterprise that were here when he left?"

"So its been almost than a decade, people get promoted and transferred," Thompson said.

"Not like this," Demora insisted. "Look at the first Enterprise, Kirk's command crew were with him for over twenty years and two starships."

"That was James T. Kirk," Thompson said. "There aren't many like him."

Suddenly the Enterprise-B shook and careened to a stop. The sudden stop threw Captain Sulu and Commander Thompson from their seats, but most of the crew managed to stay seated. As Demora Sulu crawled back to her chair, she ordered, "Status report."

"We've dropped out of warp," the helmsman said.

"Warp Engines are off line," the engineer on duty announced. "Anti-matter supply reads empty."

"We've got company!" Thompson said from her station.

"On screen," Demora ordered. The view changed to four starships, along the port side of the Enterprise-B. Two of them were Constellation class vessels, the new frigate design of the turn of the twenty-fourth century. Another was an anti-matter carrier, a design going back to the turn of the twenty-second century with little change. But the fourth ship, the fourth ship was different. It had Star Fleet lines but they were almost organic in appearance and is was bigger than any Star Fleet vessel Demora had ever seen.

"We are being hailed," the communications officer said, as everyone stared at the new ship.

"Put them on, Lieutenant," Demora ordered. The screen changed to a view of the bridge of the organic ship. It looked like the bridge of a luxury star-liner. It was carpeted in salom pink and slate with manila colored leather seats and smooth black control panels. Seated in the center was a bald man. He was flanked by a man with a beard and a woman in what couldn't be a uniform, although none of them were wearing a Star Fleet Uniform Demora recognized. Standing above them at a station sent in the oak horseshoe railing, was a Klingon. The rest of the bridge appeared to be crewed normally. A pale faced alien was at one forward station, and blond haired girl was at the other. On second though, maybe the rest of the bridge wasn't crewed normally. That girl wasn't old enough to be a Star Fleet Officer. "This is Captain Demora Sulu commanding the Starship Enterprise. Who do I have the honor of speaking to?"

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise, NCC-1701-D," the bald man said.

"Captain, what year is it?" Demora said, realizing that some one wasn't it the right time, and it probably was her.

"2370," Picard said.

"Sixty-five years," Demora breathed.

"Captain, perhaps it would be a good idea if you and your staff beamed aboard," Picard said. "We have quite a bit to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Captain's Personal Log

USS Enterprise-B

Captain Demora Sulu commanding

The Enterprise has apparently been thrown forward in time 65 years. I'm not sure how I'm going to tell my crew about this. All their families and friends are now out of reach. My helmsman, whose daughter was just a month old, is now a great-grandfather. His grandson was the transporter operator when we beamed aboard. I've probably got it the easiest. All my friends are on the Enterprise. My only family was my father, and he's been missing for two, no sixty-seven years.

The staff of the Enterprises B and D had left the conference room, leaving their Captains behind. Demora Sulu stood staring out the windows. Her starship was behind the Enterprise-D, as was the Stargazer white hole.

"This was not how I expected my first five year mission to end," Demora mused.

"They never end the way you expect," Jean-Luc Picard said. "My first command was the frigate Stargazer."

"I was at that starship's commissioning," Demora said. "It was a real powerful ship."

"Not by the time I took command," Jean-Luc said. "She hadn't had a significant upgrade since she was commissioned. I commander her for almost twenty years, during that time she got one refit, just before the Cardassian War. I lost her to a Ferengi Marauder, leaving her to drift for a dozen years."

"Considering her lack of upgrades, I'm surprised you got away with your crew," Demora said. "That Ferengi whatever must have been breathing down you neck all the way home."

"Actually, I destroyed it," Jean-Luc said.

"Close battle," Demora assumed. "Were you evenly matched?"

"Not quite. The Ferengi greatly out gunned me, but I did win." Jean-Luc smiled. "I expect I'll get a better welcome when I yield command of this ship."

Demora remembered the warm welcome Chekov got when he turned over the command of the Enterprise-B to Demora. "I expect you will," she said. "How about a tour of this ship before I go back to mine?"

"Certainly, and I would like a tour of your Enterprise sometime," Jean-Luc replied.

Captain Picard lead Captain Demora Sulu on to the bridge of the Enterprise-D. "On the railing is tactical, manned by our Chief of Security, Lieutenant Worf," he said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant," Demora said. "Tell me are there many Klingons in Star Fleet now?"

"I am the first one, sir," Worf replied.

"The first of many, I hope," Demora said, turning back to the Captain.

"There are five stations on the rear of the bridge. Science One and Two, Operations, Environment and Engineering," Captain Picard said.

Demora followed Captain Picard as he continued around to the three chairs in the center. "This is the Command center with chairs for the Captain, First Officer, and Ship's Counselor. The benches on each side are for any additional personnel who may need to observe from the bridge. Commander Riker is my number one, and Counselor Troi serves as Ship's Counselor." Riker acknowledged the Captain with a smile, and Troi nodded at her name, before going back to her report, discreetly observing Captain Sulu. "On the left, is Operations, better known as Ops. And ..."

At that Demora interrupted him. She had turned to see the other station, which had to be CONN. She had come up though that position, and had been looking forward to seeing what had changed at it. Nothing had prepared her for who was sitting there. The blonde girl sitting

there couldn't have been over thirteen years of age if that. She did wear a Star Fleet uniform with an Ensign's pip, though. "Captain Kirk would really be surprised with your helmswoman," She said.

"I image so," Captain Picard said. "Marrissa, this is Captain Demora Sulu. Captain, Ensign Marrissa Picard, my daughter."

"Pleased to meet you, Captain," Marrissa replied. "I've studied you in school."

"It's nice to know someone remembers my two years in command of the Enterprise," Sulu replied. "There certainly have been changes since I last saw another starship."

"Marrissa has a way with ending up in command," Picard commented. "After winning four battles with a little help, Star Fleet decided to grant her an Ensign's rank. Since then she has developed into an excellent pilot and officer. The problem is, if I use her talents too much, I get accused of nepotism and running a child sweat shop."

"Captain, Star Fleet Command, Admiral Necheyev is calling, channel 47," Worf announced.

"I'll take it in my ready room," Picard replied. "Captain Sulu, would you mind if Marrissa finishes taking you on your tour?"

"No, Captain," Demora said.

"Then Number One, you have the bridge," Captain Picard began. "Marrissa, I'll see you at 1701 for dinner."

"Captain, we'll begin as soon as my relief arrives," Marrissa said as her father entered his ready room.

"Ensign I'll take the helm," Commander Riker said.

"Thank you, sir," Marrissa said, yielding her seat. "Captain, if you'll come this way, we'll begin in Engineering."

As the turbolift door closed, Marrissa ordered, "Engineering." Then she turned to the Captain, who appeared to be trying to decide something. "Do you have a question, sir?"

"Ensign, did Captain Picard come up though Security?" Demora asked.

"No, he was Command Track all the way," Marrissa replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I can usually tell what branch an officer came up though by looking at their children," Demora said. "You remind me of a security officer's child."

"That's easily explained," Marrissa said. "Captain Picard is my adopted father. My biological parents were Security Officers."

"So, Ensign, how did you get in Star Fleet," Demora said.

"Well it all began when I was nine years old," Marrissa began.

Captain Demora Sulu and Ensign Marrissa Picard entered Main Engineering. Marrissa had finished her story, and was beginning her standard spew. "This is Main Engineering. The warp core you see here is capable of a sustained cruising speed of warp 9.2 or over three thousand times the speed of light. The current record speed of the Enterprise, which is the Star Fleet record, is 9.98. That's Commander La Forge coming around the core."

Around the warp core came La Forge and a young girl in a white dress with a blue satin sash. "So you think the port plasma transfer conduit is causing our imbalance past Warp 9.3," La Forge was saying. "Why isn't it effecting us a lower speeds then?"

"I don't know, sir," the raven haired girl replied.

"That's your next assignment," La Forge dismissed. The girl walked over to a workstation looking out into the core, and began to work.

"Has Star Fleet gone to the children?" Captain Sulu inquired of La Forge.

"No, I just mentor Clara," La Forge said. "With families on board, we have classes for their children. Occasionally a child will out pace her classmates in one field or another, and a mentor will be assigned to challenge the child. Clara has better Engineering talent than some long time officers, and real life problems are much more challenging, so I assign her to look into some of the minor problems that always exist on a starship. Occasionally she'll find an answer before my Engineers do."

"So Ensign Picard is the only one with rank," Demora confirmed.

"So far," La Forge said. "If Clara gets her warp power curve theory paper into a major Engineering journal, she might just make it two. There are precedents, although most of them weren't quite so young."

"My Chief Engineer was one," Demora remarked. "I assume your Enterprise doesn't tip up when she passes warp 5 like mine does?"

"No, but she does bear to the port past warp 9.29," La Forge said. "You've probably got a warp coil sightly out of alignment."

"I'll tell my Chief Engineer," Demora said. "It's been a pleasure talking to you. Where to next, Ensign?"

"The Battle Bridge, unless you want to see the torpedo bay," Marrissa replied.

Marrissa and Captain Demora Sulu entered the empty Battle Bridge. It reminded Demora of the old Academy Bridge simulator. This Bridge was more like her own than the Main Bridge. It was a cozier bridge than her own though. She listened to Marrissa's well practiced spew and was surprised at how few changes in the arrangement had been made in the last 64 years.

Demora approached the helm and sat down. Her hands automatically called up a diagnostic. "You never forget," Demora commented.

"What, Captain?" Marrissa inquired, stepping up next to the helm.

"You are a pilot, correct," Demora asked. Marrissa nodded. "What's the first thing you do when you take over the helm?"

"Run a level four diagnostic and change the CONN settings to my preferences so Commander Riker can't do anything with his foot," Marrissa said.

"I knew that lower panel had to cause problems," Demora said, reflecting on its placement. "So how does this huge thing fly?"

"She's very maneuverable at warp," Marrissa began. "The saucer is very good at z-axis evasion. The stardrive's reverse at impulse needs work. She bears to port past 9.4. The Galaxy Class is fun to pilot, but I may not be the best judge. The only other things else I fly are shuttles."

"I've just flown shuttles and Excelsiors," Demora said. "Most pilots tend to stay in a couple classes."

"I hope I don't," Marrissa said.

"Why?" Demora asked, turning to face the young Ensign.

"I'll never get a command if I stay on these big ships," Marrissa said.

"You're an ambitious young lady," Demora said.

"I have to be," Marrissa replied. "They expect a lot from a Captain's Daughter."

"If you weren't the Captain's Daughter, what would you be doing?" Demora said.

Marrissa considered the thought for a moment, taking a seat at Ops. "I'm not really sure. A lot of the opportunities I have opened up because of Dad. I don't like to pass up things, but some times I wish I could just it back and let things happen around me again."

"Marrissa, that still happens, even as a captain," Demora said.

"Really?" Marrissa said.

"It's most frustrating," Demora said. "I couldn't do anything when Captain Kirk died, or when Harriman killed Partec Pervic in what they call the Parsonvic Incident. And there was no way to see this 64 year jump."

"What can I do?" Marrissa said. "I'm a Ensign in Star Fleet now. A lot of Star Fleet Officers never go any higher than that, and even more stall at Lieutenant. Everyone thinks I got the post just because my father is the Captain."

"Did you?"

"No!" Marrissa said. "I earned it, and I certainly didn't expect it so soon. No one was more surprised than I was when Admiral Necheyev gave me my rank."

"Then why bother worrying," Demora said. "You are an officer, no one can take that away from you unless you let them. Just do your best, and people will notice."

"My every mistake you mean," Marrissa said pessimistically.

"Marrissa, you are a twelve year old Ensign," Demora said. "You do not get that rank that young unless you are very good. Yes, you will make mistakes, but if you're good that is what will get the attention of your commanding officers. I know, I command my own ship."

"Maybe," Marrissa said. "We should get one with the tour. Next stop, arboretum."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Beginning in this chapter you may see some [] notes indicating planned scenes that were not written as of 1999.

Chapter Three

[Add Announcement, and various crewmembers reaction]

Captain Demora Sulu returned to the Enterprise-B with Captain Picard. She began the tour on the Main Bridge. The Bridge of the Enterprise-B was smaller than that of the Enterprise-D. You could not consider it luxurious. Functional was the term that best fit it. The grey and black of late twenty-third, early twenty-fourth century Star Fleet predominated, as opposed to the tans and warm colors of the modern fleet.

As the Captains entered the bridge, the officer in the center seat stood up and announced, "Captains on the bridge."

"At ease, Maggie, and how many times do I have tell you to stop that," Demora said. "Captain, this of course is my bridge. Everything is pretty much arranged like your Enterprise, only in a little less room, and no extra rooms off to the side."

"It reminds me of the Stargazer's bridge," Picard said. "Only a little bigger."

The Captains proceeded though the ship, stopping at Sickbay, Rec One, and Engineering before ending up at a door labeled "Deflector Control, Captain's Lounge."

"Your personal lounge is Deflector Control?" Picard questioned.

"It dates back to Harriman's command," Demora said as they entered the bay. The hardware of the deflector dish ran down the middle of the room, but off on the near side, three simple black iron chairs were arranged. "You know, Captain Kirk died here. Captain Harriman use to come down here and pace when he was faced with a tough decision. That's when some engineer changed the sign. When Uncle Chekov took command, he put in the chairs, which he inherited from Kirk's estate. He and I spent a lot of time talking about the times he spent with Captain Kirk and on the old Enterprise down here."

The two Captains sat down in the chairs. "So you know Admiral Chekov well," Picard said.

"Yes, he was like an uncle to me, which caused some trouble when I became his first officer," Demora said. "He's probably dead by now."

"Actually, he's currently in active duty," Captain Picard said. "Star Fleet Security had another one of those scandals they seem to have every other decade, and he was asked to come back and clean up the mess."

"Captain, what will happen to my crew?" Demora asked.

"Those who wish to stay in Star Fleet will no doubt be asked to take some classes at the academy to bring them up to date," Captain Picard said. "The Fleet will let anyone who wishes to retire do so."

"And my ship?"

"It will probably be sent to the Star Fleet Museum after a long tour home," Picard said. "Star Fleet hasn't had an official retirement of an Enterprise since the A. The Enterprise-C was found adrift earlier this year, crew-less, so there wasn't much fanfare when it was installed in the Museum. Some people complained, so they won't be able to do the same with yours."

"Then the Enterprise-D is newly commissioned?"

"No, she's been in service for almost seven years," Picard said. "The Enterprise-C was lost to Romulans in 2345. They delayed commissioning a new Enterprise when the Galaxy Class Starship program was announced, and the starship Ranger spent the eighteen years until the new Enterprise was ready as the Federation Flagship."

Captain Jean-Luc Picard entered his quarters to find Marrissa already setting up the table for dinner. She was dressed in a medium blue and gray jumpsuit. "Good Evening, Marrissa," he said. "This is the first time I've seen you out of uniform this early in a long time."

"Clara and I have a study night tonight, and she threatened to take have my head cut off if I wore my uniform again," Marrissa said, then with an amused grin, continued "Since she is a Princess, I decided that she might just be able to carry it out, and looked for another outfit that still fit."

"I did not know that the Sutters were royalty," the Captain said.

"Her father is something like 30th in line to the throne of one of the Constitutional Monarchies in the Federation," Marrissa said. "I'm not sure which. Clara doesn't bring it up often, but every once in awhile she'll do a great Queen of Hearts imitation that makes us all laugh."

"I imagine so," the Captain said. "So who are attending this study session?"

"Jay, Alex, and we're having it at Shayna's so her older brother Samuel can help me with my Klingon, Alex hasn't had much luck teaching me," Marrissa said, walking to the replicator. "Chicken breast entree number four, baked potato, honeymooner's salad, and a large glass of milk." The replicator delivered Marrissa's order and she took it back to the table.

Captain Picard walked to the replicator. "T-bone steak, baked potato, chef's salad, and a large glass of iced tea," he ordered. "Still having problems with Klingon?"

"I just can't seem to learn it," Marrissa said. "And of course I've got two friends who delight in talking in it."

"More incentive to learn," Captain Picard said.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

This chapter almost became a separate story. If I could have gotten the first three chapters to do what I wanted and published, it probably would have. I'd have to totally rewrite them if I were to do so today. That being said, there is a possibility that portions of this will make it into the new Marrissa Stories.

...

Chapter Four

Captain's Log

USS Enterprise-B

Captain Demora Sulu commanding.

It has been six months since the Enterprise-B arrived in this time. We put in at Star base 74 for a minor refit and repair before her finial tour of the Federation before decommissioning. That was before a modern Engineer accidentally fried the main computer. A new one is up now, as is a host of other upgrades caused by the new computer.

In the meantime, the crew of the Enterprise-B had been slowly departing. We are down to a crew of 205, down from 643. Most of the remaining crew are Engineers. Only one new crew member has been assigned. After the computer incident, Admiral Scott volunteered, claiming that in this case, only someone who had dealt with both times equipment was suited to run such a refit. I was inclined to agree. Of course the Rear Admiral has had to split his time between the Enterprise and a couple of refit projects that Star Fleet had assigned him.

The Enterprise-B should be ready to fly again soon, According to Admiral Scott.

When Admiral Necheyev contacted Captain Demora Sulu, she was in the Captain's Lounge. "How may I help you, Admiral?" Demora Sulu said.

"The Enterprise-D was destroyed last week," Necheyev said. "Is the Enterprise-B ready for service?"

"The Enterprise is ready to depart, but I'm short on crew for more than a show cruise," Demora said. "What happen to the Enterprise-D?"

"Some Klingon renegades destroyed the stardrive, and the saucer was forced to crash land," Necheyev informed. "I need you to take over the Enterprise-D's missions. The commanding Admiral has decided that as your ship is still in service, you are now the Federation's Flagship."

"Admiral, I've been keeping track of the Enterprise-D's missions, and I'm going to need a lot more crew to handle them," Demora said.

"What type do you need?" Necheyev said.

"Well, if I'm going to handle that diplomatic assignment, I'll need security and some catering staff," Demora said. "The Enterprise-B may not have the luxuries of the Enterprise-D, but we should be fine if we get enough crew."

"Submit a list of what you need," Admiral Necheyev said. "I'll see that you get it. I should be able to pull some of the former crew of the Enterprise-D. Do you have any needs in command staff?"

"I understand that a ship's counselor is usually assigned to a ship of the Enterprise's size," Demora said. "We've been handling things with the Starbase's counseling staff, none of which particularly impresses me."

"Counselor Troi of the Enterprise-D is available," Necheyev said. "Captain Picard highly recommends her."

"I trust Captain Picard's recommendation," Demora said. "If you can get me the necessary crew, I can depart in two days."

"Then I will expect you to depart two days from now for Garnath 4," Necheyev said. "All of your personnel should arrive by then. I believe that would be next Tuesday. Good Luck."

"Thank you Admiral, Enterprise out."

Captain Demora Sulu took a deep breath, looking around Deflector Control. Her hands nervously gripped the arms of Kirk's iron chairs before she stood up. She tapped the communicator on the new Star Fleet Uniform she wore and ordered, "Sulu to Bridge."

"Bridge, Commander Thompson."

"As of this Stardate, we are designated as the Federation Flagship," Demora announced. "As such our departure time has been set for 1200 hours Tuesday. We will be getting a massive amount of transfers before then, and I want the Enterprise ready."

"Aye, sir. Star Fleet's orders are now coming in."

"I want staff meetings at 1000 hours today, tomorrow, and Tuesday," Demora said. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us. Sulu out."

Captain Sulu was on the bridge. She had just finished yelling at a Starbase Maintance supervisor for delivering the wrong type of equipment. Nothing less than the best should ever be installed on the flagship, and if Scotty wanted it, then he better receive it, not some poor imitation. So she was manning communications, waiting for the head of Starbase Maintance to call complaining about the treatment of his underling. The console beeped. It was a little too early for the base Maintance Staff's call.

"Runabout Rhine to Enterprise, requesting permission to dock," a familiar voice said.

"This is Captain Demora Sulu, is that you, Marrissa?" Demora asked.

"It is, Captain," Marrissa replied. "I have your new Ship's Counselor, and she'd like to come aboard."

"Dock in the main shuttlebay, Marrissa. I'll meet you there."

"Aye sir, Garret out."

The young teenager exited the runabout and Counselor Troi followed. Captain Demora Sulu was waiting by the door to the corridor. "Welcome aboard, Counselor," she said. "You too, Marrissa. Are you transferring as well?"

"As much as I want to serve on another Enterprise, Captain, I'm afraid I've got another mission to depart on in a couple hours," Marrissa said. "I have to pick up Commander Worf on Borath. It seems Star Fleet has need of him, so they're sending me to interrupt his vacation."

"Can you spare that time so we can catch up on recent events?" Demora asked.

"If the Counselor doesn't need you?" Marrissa said.

"Go ahead, Marrissa," Troi said, turning to exit the bay. "I need time to organize before I'm of use to the Captain, and there is little time for that before the Enterprise gets underway."

"I'll see you at 1000 hours tomorrow morning then, Counselor," Demora said. "Marrissa, lets find some place out of the way to talk."

"So Marrissa, last I heard you had fought off some alien raiders and captured their ship," Demora said. "What's happened since then?"

"You didn't hear about the chase?" Marrissa said.

"I've been busy trying to get this ship ready to leave dock with a diminishing crew," Demora said. "I even had to spend a couple days in zero gravity when the new computer messed up gravity control."

"Bet that was fun," Marrissa said.

"As fun as have a tooth pulled," Demora replied. "Now what happened?"

"Well after the Counselor crashed the Enterprise," Marrissa began, "I decided to take a vacation. Since I've got all the tabloid press after me, I decided that I better go somewhere they wouldn't look. That was Risa, not that I ended up spending much time on it. I'd been there just long enough to take one swim in the pool when these aliens decided to capture me, beaming me up into their ship's bridge. Commander La Forge, who was quick to give chase, commandeering an Intrepid Class Starship. The Trakce ship quickly got out of reach, but my dad, with the help of Admiral Scott took out the Stargazer and intercepted her at the Robinson Nebula."

"I believe Scotty mentioned something about being involved in some sort of chase before he returned to the Enterprise-B," Demora commented. "I assume Star Fleet retrieved you there."

"No such luck, they escaped into the Nebula," Marrissa said. "So on the other side, three more ships took up the chase, the Sutherlund with Commander Data serving as Acting Captain, the Coral Sea with Counselor Troi as Acting Captain, and the Independence with my friend Jay Gordon as Acting Captain."

"That's a lot of Acting Captains," Demora said. "What happened to the usual commanders?"

"Well, the Sutherlund's and the Coral Sea's command crew suffered from food poisoning," Marrissa said. "As for the Independence, they had a virus problem, and the Kid's Crew had been training isolated from the crew when it was brought on board. Of course, those three ships weren't enough, so Commander Worf, who was helping shakedown the new Klingon Flagship joined in the fun. The chase lead them to Deep Space Nine, were all the ships converged. With seven ships and a space station, well there wasn't much choice for the Trakce Captain but to give up me and his ship."

"Sounds fun," Demora commented.

"Sure, if you like spending time in a damp swimsuit that's a little too small on a very humid ship while being interrogated about Federation plans," Marrissa said.

"And why where you wearing a too tight swimsuit in a pool on Risa?" Demora asked.

"I packed it not knowing it was too tight," Marrissa said. "And you try finding a one piece swimsuit on Risa in my size."

"Finding a modest swimsuit on Risa in any size is tough," Demora said. "It is the planet were anything goes and there is no minimum age for anything."

"Don't remind me, a pervert in Star Fleet speedoes tried to proposition me," Marrissa said. "I'm not ready for that kind of stuff, and I certainly wouldn't do anything with some greasy haired Ensign with a chip on his shoulder."

"I should hope not, you are only thirteen," Demora said.

"Yeah, a thirteen year old Star Fleet Lieutenant currently seeking a new post," Marrissa said. "Do you have any recommendations?"

"Well, your father isn't going to let you take any post away from him for quite some time," Demora said. "I wouldn't look for anything outside of his command until you are at least sixteen. So, what posts do you think will be available on the next Enterprise?"

"You really think Dad will get another Enterprise?" Marrissa said.

"Almost certainly, unless they promote him," Demora said. "He's the most respected Captain in the fleet. And if he doesn't then, Riker will get a chance, most likely. So who do you think won't be returning?"

"Well, Data might not, if someone chooses him as their First Officer," Marrissa said. "He's on the list for the Hood, the Goddard, and the Surak, but I don't see any of them taking him. Geordi will be back as Chief Engineer, I'm sure. I can't see any reason for Worf not to return as Chief of Security."

"Then you might want to look into their assistant positions, with a little training, I think you could make Assistant Chief of Operations or Assistant Chief of Security," Demora said.

"I'm not sure I know enough to be an operations manager," Marrissa said. "As for security, can you see a thirteen year old security officer?"

"I don't know, security officers rarely fit the stereotypes, especially those in command of security," Demora said. "My own Security Chief is three foot four, walks with a slight limp, and can hardly said to be burley."

"I might be able to give it a try," Marrissa said. "I think I'll be having a long talk with Commander Worf once I get to Borath."

"Commander Thompson to Captain Sulu."

"Sulu, go ahead Magie," Demora said, with a look of apology toward Marrissa.

"We've got a problem," Thompson said over the communicator. "We have no pilots, and the Star base and nearby starships can't spare any."

"Hold on a moment," Demora said. "Marrissa, how would you like to sever on the Enterprise-B?"

"I'd be honored, Captain," Marrissa said. "But someone has to pick up Worf."

"I'll tell Admiral Necheyev to send someone closer to the Klingon Empire to pick him up," Demora said. "I need you and your skills here, Marrissa."

"Thank you Captain," Marrissa said.

"Maggie, we have one," Demora said, resuming her consultation with her First Officer. "If you can find two more, we can last until we arrive at Tiezich VI."

"Understood, Thompson out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Captain Demora Sulu wasn't looking forward to this talk with Admiral Necheyev. Since she had come from the past, Necheyev had been a thorn in Demora's side. But she needed Lieutenant Marrissa Picard and at least a couple more pilots. Admiral Necheyev could get her that.

"Admiral, I need your assistance in obtaining officers," Captain Sulu said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Necheyev said from her position behind the desk, not looking up from the report she was reading.

"I need pilots," Demora said. "I have none, and the Starbase and the ships docked here claim they have none to spare. I have found one, a Lieutenant Picard, who was passing though the Star Base, who I'd like to serve as my Chief CONN Officer, but she has been assigned to retrieve Lieutenant Commander Worf from the Klingon Planet he is taking leave on."

"Would that be Captain Picard's daughter?" Necheyev asked, pulling up another PADD and looking up something.

"Yes, Marrissa Amber Picard," Demora said. "I know she's a little young, but she held the position on the Enterprise-D, and I know she can handle my ship."

"I wasn't going to question her abilities," Necheyev said. "That young lady has proven herself to Star Fleet on several occasions. In fact, I'm suggesting that you appoint her Second Officer. Your staff is lacking in Command Officers with current experience. You are going to need it. And despite the fact that Marrissa is only thirteen, I believe she is ready for such a post, if only on a temporary basis."

"I agree, Admiral," Demora replied, still standing at attention.

"At ease, Captain," Admiral Necheyev said, looking up finally. Then handing the Captain a PADD she continued. "Take a look at this list and pick your top fifteen choices. I'll make sure you get them all."

"Thank you Admiral," Demora said.

"Dismissed."

Captain Demora Sulu strode onto the bridge. Commander Thompson was at her usual post of the Science Station, but judging from her degree of frustration, not working on the usual scientific mystery, but instead one of paperwork. Marrissa was at the helm, familiarizing herself with the Excelsior Class Starship's controls. Other than that, the bridge was empty. Not really an uncommon state for a ship in space dock, but with just twenty hours until departure, more activity was expected.

"Maggie, our pilot problem is solved," Demora said, sitting down in her command chair. "We even got a Second Officer out of the bargain."

"I figured the Admiral would insist on at least one command officer from current times," Commander Thompson said. "I suppose we got some grizzly old pilot who has been passed up for first officer more times than Spock said Fascinating?"

"I wouldn't classify her as that," Demora said. "Marrissa, would you describe yourself as a grizzly old pilot?"

"I am a pilot sir, but if you can refer to be as an old one, then Star Fleet really has been turned over to the babies, like some said when I got my Lieutenant's pip," Marrissa said, turning to face the Captain. "As for grizzly, I never want that word applied to me." Marrissa's eyebrows rose fractionally. "That PADD you have in your left hand wouldn't contain orders for me?"

"Hmm, let me see..." Demora said, making a production out of examining the contents of the PADD. "Picard, Marrissa Amber, Lieutenant, currently unassigned. You are hereby directed and ordered to report aboard the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-B, currently docked at Star base 74 to serve as her Chief CONN Officer and Second Officer for the remainder of her finial cruise. Signed, Admiral Necheyev, Star Fleet Exploratory. "

"Wow," Marrissa said, her face flush with embarrassment at her forwardness. "I've never been one of the big three on a Starship before. I don't know if I can do it."

"Don't worry, Marrissa," Demora said. "Second Officer isn't that hard of a job on a ship this size."

"I seem to remember a new Second Officer not too long ago who complained about how hard a job it was," Commander Thompson said.

Thrust, parry, parry, thrust, parry, thrust. The swordsman trainer on the holodeck was getting a real work out. Marrissa didn't have her holodeck records from the Enterprise-D, so this one would only allow her to work up to level 3. Normally, she ran level 15. Oh well, it was better than nothing.

"Program complete. Score is 121. Level 4 access now allowed," the Computer announced.

Marrissa checked the time. There wasn't enough time for another round, so she headed for the showers. The Enterprise-B was two days out of Star base 74, and her crew was settling into the routine. Marrissa was commanding Gamma Shift, which ran from 2300 hours to 0700 hours. She'd never had the night shift before and was finding it to be a difficult adjustment. She was sleeping through most of Beta shift and handling other duties during Alpha shift. There had to be drawbacks to the Second Officer's post and she had found one in the night shift.

On the Enterprise-D, Data had command during Gamma Shift. This was not traditional. Usually an Executive Officer was assigned to command the shift. Alpha Shift was generally the First Officer's domain and Beta the Second Officer. The Captain personally took command when he wanted to. On the Enterprise-B, they had a shortage of Command Officers, so Captain Sulu had Alpha Shift, Commander Thompson had Beta, and Marrissa was left with Gamma. She hoped that the additional crewmembers that were meeting them at Tiezich VI would include someone who could serve as an Executive Officer. Marrissa wasn't an android and a lot of the things she needed to do happened in Alpha and Beta Shifts.

Not that she minded the quiet atmosphere of Gamma Shift, but Marrissa was a people person and it didn't provide her with many opportunities to meet many of the 379 people now on the Enterprise-B.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dress Uniforms, the curse of Star Fleet Supply. In seventy years you would think they would be able to make a comfortable dress uniform. The refrain crept though most of the Enterprise-B's crew. This particular edition was made worse with the swords that this planet's protocol required them to wear. Demora had been on Tiezich VI before. In fact the old man who was currently Emperor Ednic LXXXIX was a ten year old Prince when she last visited. Somehow she couldn't imagine the tall white haired man as that small young boy who fell from the decorative draperies during her last visit.

"Welcome to my palace, honored crew of the Enterprise," the Emperor greeted from his marble throne.

"It is a pleasure to return here after so long, your Imperial Majesty," Demora said. "May I present my command staff?" The Emperor nodded. "My first officer, Commander Margaret Thompson. My second officer and chief helmsman, Lieutenant Marrissa Picard. And my ship's counselor, Commander Deanna Troi."

"Has the Enterprise become a ship of the Valkyries?" the Emperor commented.

"I'm flattered you might think so, your majesty, but we do have some men on board, just none at the moment in the high levels of command," Demora said. "I understand that tomorrow is the fiftieth anniversary of you ascension."

"Yes, it will be one of great rejoicing," the Emperor said. "If my granddaughter and heir would stop trying to hide climbing drapery, I'd introduce her to you."

"You mean the girl currently about to reach the trumpeter's loft?" Marrissa asked.

At that the girl, who looked to be about twelve with long purple hair jumped down from her perch. The girl drew a sword from a wall display, and approached Marrissa. "How dare you reveal my position!" the girl shouted.

"Calm down, Annia," the Emperor said. "May I remind you of how I embarrassed myself by challenging Captain Sulu the last time she visited."

"She can't be the same one, it's been seventy years almost," Annia replied. "Plus this young girl can't be as good."

"Lieutenant Picard is a competent swordswoman," Demora said. "And I am the same Captain Sulu."

"How is that possible?" Annia said, with disbelief.

"The Enterprise spent much of that time in temporal suspension," Demora said.

"I don't believe you," Annia said, raising her sword again. This time, Marrissa drew hers and intercepted the stoke intending to just miss Captain Sulu.

"You'll pardon me if I prevent you from harming my commanding officer," Marrissa said. "Put the sword away, before someone gets hurt."

"No one gives me ORDERS!" Annia shouted, drawing back for another strike.

"Annia, what have I told you about your temper," the Emperor said.

"I don't care," Annia said. "I'm suppose to be the next Empress and no one takes me seriously."

"Annia..."

"I believe I know where you are coming from, your highness," Marrissa said. "But that sword isn't going to help you get that respect you deserve any more than a phaser rifle could help me."

"You have no idea about my problems!" Annia responded with another sword strike.

"Your Majesty, if you have a nearby chamber or courtyard where we can let your heir air out her frustrations," Marrissa began, avoiding the attacking young girl. "It would preserve the dignity of the throne room."

"Though the green tapestry at the right," the Emperor responded. "Your Captain and I will catch up with old times while you handle my granddaughter. Annia, listen to the voice of experience and try not to fall into the pond this time."

As Marrissa and Princess Annia took their battle out of the throne room. Captain Sulu turned to the Emperor. "The pond?" she asked.

"Annia keeps falling it," the Emperor said. "Totally ruins her dresses, not that she wears dresses that often. Do you think Lieutenant Picard can talk some sense into her?"

"Well, they do share some common ground, and I'm confident that she can handle a sword," Demora said as the two moved into a nearby anti-chamber. "Captain Picard says she was one of the best on the Enterprise-D."

"What happened to the Enterprise-D, anyway?" the Emperor asked. "I had been expecting it and Captain Picard and suddenly I get word that the Enterprise-D is destroyed and I should expect the Enterprise-B and you instead. Not that I mind, you did provide interesting entertainment for my grandfather's fiftieth."

"I'll try not to cut down the chandelier," Demora remarked as they took seats on opposing sofas in the anti-chamber. Conselor Troi and Commander Thompson joined Demora on her sofa. "According to Lieutenant Picard, Klingon renegades shot up the stardrive, and Counselor Troi here crashed the saucer section into a planet."

"Captain, keep her away from your helm," the Emperor said.

"I'll have you know that by the time I took the helm, the only thing left to do was make the landing easy," Troi responded.

"Star Fleet Command does agree with that assessment," Commander Thompson said. "However, we have more than enough pilots without resorting to the Ship's Counselor."

"That is reassuring," the Emperor said. "Now, my ministers tell me that you wanted to discuss our current trade treaty with several Federation worlds, most notably, Vulcan, Betazed, and some world called Essex, I believe ..."

Parry, thrust, slash, parry, parry, thrust. Marrissa hoped she was wearing this girl out, because she really didn't see another way to end this fight.

...

Author's Note:

This ends the E-B part of the story as written.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter

Captain Picard, Commander Riker, and Counselor Troi were going over the applications for the new Enterprise-E's staff. They were in a conference room at Star Fleet Command, overlooking the bay, as the Enterprise-E wasn't ready yet. It was a nice room, with a nice cherry conference table and high-backed crimson cushioned chairs on rollers.

"Number One, why are all these names blocked out," Picard asked.

"Mister Worf suggested that we make our initial choice without seeing the names, Captain," Riker replied, putting down the PADD he'd been reading. "He thought it would make a more objective analyst."

"Which one did he recommend?" Picard asked.

"Number five, sir," Riker said, handing him the record.

"Hmmmm, Excellent tactical ratings, a little small, but with modern weapons, that can be an advantage," Picard reviewed. "That time between promotions is a little close, she's probably a little green."

"Her reviews from her Commanding Officers are excellent," Riker remarked.

"Her record indicates that she tends toward the obsessive, and has no experience with personal failure," Troi said, checking her PADD.

"A mildly obsessive Security Chief is usually an asset," Picard commented. "But the never having a personal failure, that worries me."

"She's a fairly new officer," Riker remarked, stroking his beard. "I expect that some time as Security Chief would solve that problem."

"So you're recommending number five?" Picard said.

"I'm certainly not taking number three," Riker said.

"Why," Picard said, pulling up the record, "Oh I see. That one would have problems serving with Data and Geordi. Counselor, do you have any recommendations?"

"One and four would not fit well with our current staff, in my opinion, although four may be able to surprise me," Troi said, looking at the Captain. "Two might be a good match, and five would fit in well."

"I think we'll go with number five, number one," Picard replied, putting down the PADD. "I wish I could find a post for Marrissa as easy. She wants to try something different instead of helming the ship. I have to admit that she's due for another post, but I just can't find a good one."

Meanwhile, Riker had pulled up the name of candidate number five. "Captain, you can stop looking," he said. "She's number five."

"I think I'll have to have a long talk with Marrissa," Picard said. "She really should be doing things behind my back."

"Does this mean we have to start over?" Riker asked.

"No," Picard said. "I promised myself that I'd never let my personal feeling interfere with personnel decisions, and I intend to keep to that."

...

Author's Note:

This is one of the many abandoned how does Marrissa become chief of security scenes. I eventually decided to go an entirely different route than this in Worlds in Collusion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter

[USS Excelsior Disappearance]

The Excelsior was one of those ships that people lined up to serve. Captain Hikaru Sulu was proud of that. He had snared a lot of the staff of the Enterprise-A when she retired. Commander Uhura was his First Officer, a position that was long over due in his opinion. Doctor Chapel became his Chief Medical Officer, and his Chief Engineer, MacPearson had been Scotty's senior assistant. There was only one officer that he'd requested that had ever refused. But he could understand why Demora didn't want to serve under him. She was his daughter after all.

"Incoming call from the Enterprise, sir," Uhura announced. "It's Demora."

"I'll take it in my ready room," Sulu said, moving towards it. He liked the new ready room that had been installed during the Excelsior's recent refit. It was something that he thought should have been provided for captains a long time ago. Chekov was jealous of it. There was a friendly rivalry between Sulu and the Captain of Enterprise. It extended to all departments. At the present, the Excelsior was ahead in engine efficiency, security rating, and first contacts, while the Enterprise lead in personnel efficiency, scientific discoveries, and fencing. He entered the ready room.

A touch on the desk controls, and his daughter appeared on the screen. She was smiling widely. "Good morning Demora. You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am, Dad," Demora said. "You are looking at the next Captain of the Enterprise."

"Does that mean I have to stop trying to lure you over to the Excelsior?" Sulu asked.

"The only way I'll serve on the Excelsior now is as your successor," Demora said. "I guess that means you'll be paying Uncle Chekov that bet now."

"You knew...," Sulu said, but before he could continue, the Excelsior shuttered, and communication was lost. The lights dimmed as Sulu fell to the floor.

Hikaru Sulu climbed back up and entered the Bridge. "Report!" he ordered.

"Sir, we've lost warp power," the Engineer on duty said. "Our antimatter supply has vanished."

"Communication with the Enterprise was lost, and I detect no carrier wave," Uhura said.

"Sir, sensors are coming back on line, and we have company," the helmsman said.

"On screen," Sulu said, taking his seat.

Three ships appeared on screen. Only one of them was familiar to Captain Sulu, an antimatter tanker. The second was more organic in nature than the Excelsior, seeming to the Captain to be the next step in starship design. The third was more like the Excelsior, but it's saucer and stardrive were more integrated, and it's warp engines were connected like that of the Enterprise-A. All appeared to be Star Fleet Vessels. "IDs?" Sulu queried.

"Antimatter Carrier Indispensable NCC-64, Commander Parson commanding; USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, Rear Admiral Jean-Luc Picard commanding; and USS Osaka NCC-65431, Captain Demora Sulu commanding," Uhura reported.

"Access Star Fleet Time beacons, find out how far ahead we are," Sulu said.

"Stardate 50654, year 2372," Uhura reported.

"Hail the Enterprise," Sulu ordered.

"Enterprise responding,"

"On screen," Sulu ordered.

A bald man appeared dressed in a uniform Captain Sulu hadn't seen. In clip precise tones, he greeted, "This is Admiral Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise, welcome to the late twenty-third century, Captain Sulu."

"This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the Excelsior," Sulu said. "I take it that there is no turning back."

"Not unless you want Temporal Investigations on your case," Picard said.

"No thank you, I have had enough with them," Sulu said.

"We'll try to keep them off your ship, Mister Sulu," a voice familiar to Sulu said. The view had widened to show the whole bridge. There was a white haired gentleman wearing an Admiral's Uniform from Captain Kirk's days on the Enterprise-A. "They are fortunately, not a Russian inwention." It could only be one person.

"You're still around, Pavel?" Sulu said.

"I delayed my retirement until you came back," Chekov said. "Some people in Star Fleet Security were not happy when I announced my intention to stay on two more years after Demora came back."

"So Demora got trapped in this thing too," Sulu said.

"Yes, it's just my luck and all my friends get stuck in temporal anomalies," Chekov said. "First Scotty, then Demora, and now you... vhat is this a conspiracy?"

"If it is Pavel, it's not my fault," Sulu said.

"I never said it vas," Chekov said. "But ve should get your ship back up and running."

"I'd appreciate it," Sulu said. "If you'll arrange for the tanker to refill the Excelsior, I'll meet you on the Osaka. I want to see how my daughter is doing."

[Next Scene: A reunion. Demora and her father]

[Next Scene: Demora and her Father's tour of the Enterprise-E, conducted by Marrissa]

Author's Note:

I do accept requests to cannibalize works. This is the end of what I have on this story.


End file.
